


Wristwatch

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [363]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Stanford Era, angsty at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam has a cheap old wristwatch.





	

Sam didn’t have a cell phone–it turns out, legally obtaining a mobile plan actually costs a small fortune–which eliminates the way a lot of his classmates tell time. And there’s only so many clocks hung up around campus. He’s late for class twice before he realizes he needs to shell out the money–money he doesn’t have–for a watch.

It’s the cheapest watch he can get at the cheapest store he can find, but it’s sturdy enough and it tells the time just fine, so Sam pays for it and puts it on, hoping it will fix his problem.

It helps him get to class on time every day, and make his shift for work. He times his morning runs by it.

His first date with Jess, he uses it to make sure he’s at her place on time, nervously watching it, pacing in front of her door, wondering if maybe his trusty watch finally failed him, when she doesn’t immediately open the door. His watch didn’t fail him, and the date went great, and it helps him make every date thereafter.

It tells him when the day flips to midnight so he can lean over, kiss her softly, whisper “happy birthday” against her lips. It keeps him on time for a million things, big and small. Everything in his life is measured by the time.

He has an interview on Monday. He remembers the time, looking at his watch, trusting it to get him there.

Then his brother breaks in in the middle of the night. He checks his watch when he woke up, more out of habit than anything else. He remembers that time, too.

The woman in white, Candice, manages to break his watch. He frowns at the cracked display. It had been a good watch, and replacing it will be a pain in the ass, but he doesn’t really have much of a choice.

He throws the cracked watch in the motel room trash bin and gets Dean to take him back to Palo Alto. Maybe Jess will go watch shopping with him after his interview.


End file.
